


A Bloody Moon : Eternal Battle

by yuki1994



Series: A bloody Moon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College/University, F/M, Fantasy, Hunters, Hybrids, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, managers, rich people, werwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki1994/pseuds/yuki1994
Summary: He who loves the night, sipping on his red elixir foreverHe who runs in the woods, chasing the moon foreverWho would she choose for the rest of her eternity...?***Overnight, she found herself the head of a huge campus in the middle of nowhere. There’s this one guy who looks at her as if she was food, another who pales at her sight as if she was a ghost and the old man snickering in the back was enjoying watching those two weirdos creating chaos in his beloved institution as if it was nothing to be wary of.She really misses Sister Elisa. At least she would know what to do before she pops a vein and dies at a young age.
Series: A bloody Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091675





	1. Yet Another Mundane Day

She woke up as usual by the sound of her alarm signalling that it was time for her to get ready. She took the inviting warm covers off her body and swung her feet around landing them on the carpeted floor and headed for the shower. The warm water running over her porcelain white skin made her feel refreshed.

It was early December and the cold was sneakily invading the city. But that morning seemed even more freezing and she rarely felt the chill she did then.

Clean and dressed in a smart and classy outfit, she took her bag and swiped the call button on her phone, summoning the personal chauffeur.

She was no older than twenty-five years of age, but she was exceptionally clever and proficient.

She grew up as a prodigy and skipped levels, the thing that allowed her to start her career at a very early age.

She continued her legacy in the Business world, and she became one of the most respected and sought out top-managers.

Companies were fighting over her, offering salaries and advantages allowing her to live in luxury for the rest of her life.

However, despite loving the money and comfort it gave her, she was doing it for her own accomplishment and satisfaction. She loved to work and she was passionate. She enjoyed looking at the world as a huge bundle of problems, and herself as the one to free the knots and twists.

And above all, she loved the image it gave to the world: That women are smart, that they can be as successful as men, that they can aim higher and reach higher. That they weren't fragile or vulnerable. And they didn't need their beauty and sex appeal to get what they want. They need only their brains, dedication and hard work.

It wasn't that she was ugly. She was pretty by most standards, but the world had changed and those standards became irrelevant.

The more technologically evolved societies got, the more void and cold humans became. So, as some defence mechanism probably, they showed these mass schizophrenic tendencies, where they become too dependant on science but lose all faith in it and believe in useless things like myths and legends and supernatural powers.

She wasn't a complete faithless person herself. She liked to believe in destiny and in God. She always wondered about heaven and hell and the afterlife. She always believed that this world in its complexity and beauty was certainly not made from vain or in vain.

But that was where it stopped. She didn't believe in ghosts, spirits, some ancient dragons, curses, witchcraft or monsters! That was utterly absurd!

She hated those stories and people associated with it, especially when they involved her.

Her vivid-red hair and shiny jade eyes made her stand out in a negative way. Her childhood memories were the same repetitive scene of being cast out because others feared the "legends" surrounding her. The curse of a red-haired witch, the green eyes of the devil and so on.

It was probably the reason why she wanted to surpass everyone so that she can stand straight and announce that she defeated their stupid curse, she overpowered their Oh-so-cynical myth of eternal darkness and everlasting misfortune!

Elroy, the chauffeur cleared his throat cutting her line of bitter thoughts.

In the short period they've known each other, they became good friends. He was a fit black middle-aged man with a handsome face and a beautiful heart. He was assigned by her newest client as her personal driver, but once they got a bit more familiar with each other, he offered to become her bodyguard as well.

He had a small family he cherished and worked hard for, and an exceptional track record, so she agreed without much hesitation.

She always preferred to surround herself with skilled trustworthy people, which was probably why very few had managed to pass her friendship test. But those who did, case at hand: Elroy, were the best individuals she could ever ask for. She met his gaze in the rearview mirror and smiled, assuring him that she was alright when he expressed his worry.

***

It was late evening, she spent the whole day from one meeting to another, her phone dinged, notifying her that its battery is exhausted from the enormous number of calls she made.

A message popped up in her tablet, asking her if all the data she input should be saved or deleted and her hand-watch set off a reminder that she needed some nutrients. She hasn't eaten once for the whole day, after all ...

As if summoned by her techs, Elroy was standing in front of her office's door, a gentle smile adorning his face and an all-knowing look painted all over his features.

He was holding bags of homemade food, his wife probably the one tasking him with delivering it to her "favourite person in [her] husband's social circle".

She sighed and returned his smile admitting that she indeed had the habit of losing herself in her work to the point food and rest would become a secondary thing, easily dismissed in favour of adapting her schedule to a bigger number of ... priority-problems.

She invited the older man to join her in the small resting corner she had in her office.

It wasn't news that Elroy loved the view of her luxurious workplace, the most beautiful city-view was from her floor to ceiling window. Nothing compares to sitting on those comfy couches around the glass coffee table and watching the expanses of roads and buildings from above shining like twinkling stars or "rivers of harmless lava". So he told her once.

"I'd like to go back home by foot tonight, if you're not in a rush of course." She stated

"By foot it is then. Alex will drive the car back" he responded beaming at her.

***

The road lamps were flickering like fireflies in the starless night sky, a thin layer of ice was covering the sidewalk and both pedestrians and drivers were moving cautiously in fear of the slippery white element.

She was enjoying the feel of the cold air on her cheeks, knowing that they must've turned pink by then alongside her nose. She didn't care though, she felt good, the cars' lights passing by shone mixing with the glow of the city and all the noises created a whole spectacle around her. Gleams from houses reaching the azure, stores opening and closing their doors, "background" music almost reaching the next city, crowds of people talking in their phones or with each other, noises of clacking tablewares, or the ageing strings of an acoustic guitar being played by the hands of a young man trying to help himself out on the busy streets.

The chaotic yet somehow enchanting symphony playing to breathe life into the night made her sigh in content. Yet another day ending and waiting for the next, all competing to look the same in both their beauty and their ugliness. Yet another day of her life.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw an old man, age had made his back arch forward, wrinkles shadowing his face looking like the ink on an old yellowing paper writing stories of eventful pasts and ancient memories. And a curious scar tracing the veins in his neck and disappearing under his slightly over-sized black suit.

But it wasn't the elderly's appearance that drew her attention. It was the small commotion happening next to him. Five big men looking like gangsters were towering over him, their words slurred and anger clear in their grimaces and hand gestures.

Looking at the scene, she thought she finally knew the literal meaning of "someone being pushed around", the poor old fellow looked like a soccer ball being passed from one player to another and it was clear to her the men were much more than he could handle.

She suddenly had the feeling that her normal ordinary day wasn't going to end that way and she glanced back. Elroy caught her gaze and his eyes grew comically bigger when he realized what she was thinking. He followed her from a few steps afar as she marched towards the group, her back even straighter than usual and her glare more intimidating than ever.

She confidently stood between the old man and the trouble-squad demanding that they leave him alone. They looked at her then between each other before one of them got threateningly close and said: "And what if we refuse, pretty witch?"

Elroy flinched sensing what's to come, the guy was tall and muscular, his dreadlocks falling over his eyes and giving him a more fearsome vibe. "Probably the leader of the crew", he thought. There was a snapping sound, and the big man was suddenly on the ground holding his dangling hand and screaming in pain. "Certainly the leader!" whispered Elroy, watching as the rest of them charged at her.

One after the other, she blocked all their futile attempts at attacking her, huffing after being done with them and muttering about illiterate brats underestimating her because of her gender.

She then turned to the old man asking if he was alright, slightly surprised by the sudden appearance of a tall young-looking man wearing a grey suit, he had long silver hair and beautiful heterochromatic eyes. He made sure the old-timer was unharmed, clearly hiding his worry then turned to her and politely thanked her for saving his "boss" and apologized for the trouble.

Said boss smiled and finally talked: "What's your name, beautiful lady?"

She stared at his eyes for a while before relaxing her posture and smiling

"Roselinda Marianne. Nice to meet you, mister..."

"Aaron. Aaron Costa. You don't know how happy I am for meeting someone like you, young lady!"

Elroy could swear the guy was smirking. Little did he know, that fateful meeting was going to change their lives forever!


	2. A Rose Like No Other

Aaron got in the car, a wicked smile plastered on his face. "Roselinda Marianne" he mused out loud beaming more at the sound of the name of the mysterious red-haired girl.

"You look creepy, master" commented the long-haired man, his look of disappointment not going unnoticed by his interlocutor.

"Agh! Let this old man enjoy something interesting for once, Frankenstein!"

"Please refrain from calling me that, master."

"Maybe if you refrain from looking at me as if you know what I'm planning and you're too tired to even dread it, then I'd happily oblige, Fran.ken.stein."

The long-haired man fought his desire to roll his eyes until they fall back into their sockets in favour of uncovering his master's devilish plan.

"I don't know though, master. What's your next move? Why is this girl important?"

"Do you know what her name means, Daisuke?"

"Roses?"

"Well, its short version, yes. But the true meaning of her full name is 'little red-haired one'. Humans of this age and time probably tell mixed up stories about the symbolism of her beautiful hair and her enchanting eyes, even creatures like us would think it absurd. However, we'd be able to tell right away that she's very special."

"I don't understand, master."

"You will in due time, Daisuke. Now, I want you to find me every little detail about her. From the day she came to the world to the exact hour we met her."

"Yes, master"

***

"Tell me, Rose, didn't you find yesterday's old man weird?"

"Aaron? How is he weird?"

"I don't know... you're the expert! I just felt he's a bit... uncanny."

"He's odd, but not bad."

"What did he give you? Before that handsome Asian dude dragged him away."

"His business card. Not Aaron's, his assistant. His name is Daisuke Onishi. A personal steward of sorts."

"More reasons to think he's uncanny. Is he some filthy rich guy who was treated like a spoiled brat his whole life or something?"

"Who knows? Anyway, Siri! What's my schedule today?"

"You have a meeting at 3 PM with management, then a 5 o'clock appointment with the media representative about the CEO's TV appearance. Also, you have received 22 new emails, 13 missed calls and 45 text messages."

"Wow! Have you been procrastinating?"

"I'm offended, Elroy. Those are this morning's only!"

"This is why I prefer physical activities!"

***

The ride back home was silent. Usually, Roselinda would initiate conversations with Elroy, asking about his wife and kids, most times ending up accepting an invite to their home for a warm dinner and a family evening. Or, in hectic days, when she's tired, she'd ask for relaxing music and try to fall asleep or just watch from the window peacefully lost in thoughts.

But this time it was different, something was bothering her and it became more obvious by the short unfocused answers she gave him.

"Okay, spill."

"Huh?"

"Something's on your mind and it doesn't look pleasant. Unless you're ordering me to keep out of it, I won't stop bugging you till I know what's wrong."

Roselinda's eyebrows raised, surprised for a second before bursting in laughter "Oh my God, Elroy! That was so dramatic" she said between giggles making the older man blush and smile, realizing he might've over-reacted to the situation which, he noted, still exists. "So? I have the right to worry, Rose. Now tell me, what brought that creaze between your eyebrows? Before I purposefully removed it that is."

"Right you did (giggles). Seriously though, it's not unpleasant. Not necessarily..."

"How so?"

"One of the hordes of emails I received this morning was from "La Soirée" university. They said I was appointed as the new headmistress slash chairwoman of the Administrative Committee."

"That's great news! That's like the biggest most known university in the world, right? Only elites can enrol there. And I hear all its graduates are famous and successful people in all fields."

"How do you know about it? Is it your wife?"

"Ah! Haley wrote an article about it once. But it's actually my brother who told me about it first. He wanted so badly to get a scholarship there. But he didn't even make it to the testing phase. He went on for months about injustice and how his background check was their only criteria because they wanted to only admit white rich folks. He stopped nagging when none of those who applied for that session and the one after it made it further than he did."

"Huh... two sessions with not a single applicant making it to the testing phase..."

"Anyway, why did you get all troubled by something this awesome. You're probably the first woman to ever manage an institution as big and renowned as La Soirée!"

"... You remember Aaron and Daisuke?"

"The weird old man and his tall silver-haired assistant. What about them?"

"They are listed as my contact at La Soirée."

"What a coincidence!"

"You know I'm not a big fan of them El. This timing is way too strange. If this decision had been made before our 'coincidental' meeting, then they were here to monitor me. If not, then this decision was made impulsively right after our meeting and that's even worse than the first scenario."

"Hmm... Well, take those weirdos out of the equation for a moment, what do you think about the job itself?"

"... It's a good opportunity. Despite loving my current job, it's the high-mobility kind. Once I'm done with a given mission or project in one company, I have to move to the next. So, managing a university is much more stable. Plus, if it is indeed as successful as you said it is. It won't be boring considering its unique procedures."

"Then what are you afraid of? I tell you what. A career decision can't be taken quickly. So, how about we go to my place, have a nice home-made meal by our one and only chef Haley and you relax a bit and sleep on it. I'm guessing they fixed a date for some kind of negotiation?"

"Yeah. It will be on my day off, two weeks from now."

"Plenty of time to enjoy my wife's lasagna and think about it without pressure."

"You got me at chef Haley!"

***

Roselinda kept thinking all throughout the dinner, the drive after it and while absently watching some wild animals show on her flat-screen TV. This proposal was both intriguing and suspicious.

Private institutions usually work with a propriety system and get passed down to heirs for governance. In some very-rare public-like systems, an existing council would name a few of its members as candidates and decide by votes.

Then there is "La Soirée". She did her research, Aaron Costa was the current chairman slash rector. Daisuke Onishi was not only his assistant but also the Secretary-General, they also had a social council.

The question was: Why her? She knew her reputation exceeded her. She knew her skill set was perfect for the job. However, her profile didn't exactly fit this particular university. Her CV was somewhat of a brand, she was expensive both literally and figuratively. Not to mention, such inveterate and well-established school as La sSoirée would have its own traditions and procedures. Having a stranger to lead and manage it would usually be unwelcome and strategically, a wrong move.

Especially that the current vice-rector was an excellent candidate AND a woman. A certain Alisha Patil, Roselinda remembered, a heavy-weight player in the market and someone she personally looks up to.

She sighed, taking another sip of her tea. It was never this difficult to decide before. Probably because the proposals were all the same, a fixed-term-contract with a financial offer and a set of missions and tasks. She would just weight the balance of efforts and counterpart, sometimes consider how interesting it would be but still... fairly easy.

"Sleep on it" she heard Elroy's words ringing in her ears. She didn't have to make a decision that night, so she chose to put off thinking about it until after she rests. And off to bed she went.

***

"What's this Master Costa? What were you thinking about, recruiting a human and as rector too?!"

"Well, obviously she's the best for the job! Plus, I'm getting old. I want to retire and leave my beloved school with someone reliable."

"Alisha is reliable! Any member of this council is! And more importantly, none of us is a frail human! And what are you going to offer her. She's like an auctioned artefact, only goes to the highest bidder."

"She goes to the most interesting bidder, actually."

"Old-man! Don't count on me to keep my people away from her. The remnants of her smell on you the other day got even me in a trance. It'd be a pain to hold our instinct back."

"As expected from dead monsters."

"Shut it, fur-ball! And stop acting like you're cool with it. I bet you won't be able to stop your atrocious howls when you see her."

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Oh for the love of God! Quit it or I'll kill you both. You're representatives, if you said what you came here to deliver, beat it."

" Ok, ok. Gee such a meany!"

"Master Aaron. Are you sure about this? Aren't you putting both the human and our clans in danger? What about her is special?"

"Oh, my friend! She's a rose like no other. And she's not dangerous, if anything, she might be the one to save the young souls here."

"Aaron, if it turns out you're just being a pervert, I really will end you!"

"Oww, come on Alishaaa!! I'm just a poor old man looking after his beloved school... Hey, Daisuke. She's not really going to kill me, right?"

"I'll pray for your soul, Master."


	3. Hard Bargain

The two weeks passed by in a blur. Elroy found himself driving Roselinda to her meeting with her potential new employer. The campus was high up in an unpopulated mountain in the suburbs of the city. The more he drove the farther from civilization they got.

"I'm already creeped out and your silence isn't making it better Rose."

"Hahah, don't worry El. The road might look unwelcoming but the actual campus is like a modern times castle. You'll like it."

"Are you still unsure about working with them?"

"This meeting will decide it for me. I don't want a job that isn't challenging, but there are conditions I am not willing to work in. We'll see what our host would say."

"I'm coming with?"

"Of course, we will be in this together if I decide to go on with it, so you know what I do. And as we said earlier with Haley, if you think it isn't worth staying away from your family we will make accommodations nearby for all of us."

"You're the best, Rose! But please don't think about me when you make your decision, okay?"

Just then, the trees that were enveloping the road cleared out and the view of a huge campus appeared, a fence standing around it like a barricade. Elroy was wondering why such a colossal structure couldn't be seen from miles away. It looked like those imperial fortresses books spoke about.

An enormous gate with biblical creatures sculpted in and around it opened for their car, a heavenly garden surrounded them with a pathway leading to the main building's entrance. Elroy opened his door to be met with the sight of a marble fountain with a graceful swan made of millions of small coloured-glass-pieces sitting on top of it and reflecting daylight in rays and rainbows all around them.

He blinked out of his stupor and straightened his back in an effort to regain his professional appearance. He went to the backside door opening it for Roselinda who then walked before him confidently.

She was wearing a suit, a tailored one: a dark red button-up shirt tucked in grey trousers with black leather holders attached to them, a grey jacket on top, she even had a slightly loose black satin tie along with it. Her matching black watch matched perfectly and the simple necklace with a coin-like-pendant gave her a refined vibe alongside that class and chic. Her black Suede-leather high heels gave her just enough height not to be looked down at by tall individuals (Asian handsome dude for reference)

Her red hair in a neat side tress looked like cool flames and her jade eyes shone in confidence and looked brighter in the contrast of her fair white skin.

Before either of them reached the stairs, none other than the old man Aaron Costa and his assistant Daisuke Onishi showed up to welcome them, behind the two men stood an elegant brunette wearing a sleeveless brown turtle-neck-shirt and beige trousers, a jacket of the same colour hanging from her shoulders and brown leather boots complimenting her outfit. She didn't look like the freezing cold mountain air was affecting her nor did she look interested in the encounter, a grimace clear as day painted on her face.

Aaron advanced holding Roselinda's hand between his palms and smiling from ear to ear.

"Welcome, my dear Roselinda! We meet again." he laughed as if what he said was the funniest thing ever befoe pointing to the silver-haired man standing next to him. "You've met Daisuke before, our Secretary-General." He then gestured to the brunette "This beautiful lady here is Alisha Patil. Our vice-rector."

Roselinda met her eyes and nodded, clearly preferring to keep her distance until her position status is clear. Alisha seemed to agree on that as she returned the nod and averted her eyes.

Daisuke moved abruptly freeing Roselinda's hand from the old man's grip and forcing a smile "I apologize for our Chairman's forgetfulness. Please blame it on his old age. Also..." He bowed slightly, one arm over his chest and the other open wide in the direction of the castle before adding "Welcome to La Soirée, miss Roselinda."

"A butler! Definitely a butler" thought Elroy.

"Thank you" responded Roselinda politely. She then looked back at him "This is Elroy Murray, my personal driver and bodyguard." She added.

He levelled his shoulders and stood straighter nodding to the men (and woman) and trying to ignore the scrutinizing glare he received from Daisuke. The man looked rather calm in general so that much distrust and suspicion hit Elroy's pride a little.

***

"Oooh! So that is our new headmistress. Such beauty! Don't you think, Fur-ball?"

"Shut it, Zombie! And do you mind not praying on every creature with a beating heart for once?"

"You really hurt my frozen heart, puppy. We're only here to see if she might be a pawn of our common enemies, nothing less, nothing more."

"Yeah, let's pretend that I believe you, snow-ball. What's the verdict?"

"Hmm, she doesn't smell of anything."

"And what does that mean?"

"Humans' emotions smell. They're delicious obviously, but also frail, scared, angry, sad. Their feelings and intentions reach our nostrils the moment they come to existence. The black dude next to her is creeped out by the hybrid. And beyond amazed with this place. She on the other hand doesn't smell of anything. I almost doubt she's human."

"She's not one of us. Not a hybrid or a huntress either. My kind can feel others' existence. She's definitely a human."

"Well... Let's get closer and see what she has in store. Maybe she'll reveal something when that sneaky old man corners her. Plus, I want to have a better look at her face."

"You're not one to talk, you pervert!"

***

"So, what made you choose me as a candidate for this position, mister Aaron? I believe you're the one who recommended me, correct?"

"Indeed, young lady. As smart as I expected, you are. I recommended you because you're the perfect match."

"And you knew this how, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Roselinda Marianne. You'll be 26 in a few months, you have 4 masters degrees, 3 PhDs, 42 successful projects, 128 recommendations, 27 certificates and 18 awards. You won the fortune 50 best manager award for three consecutive years and you have yet to face a challenge you can not solve and you worked in every industry in the business world. You've been elected as the best superior to work for in all the companies you've had missions with and you've never missed a deadline.

You're also the youngest and richest freelance manager in the world and you've been named a prodigy by 7 out of the 7 universities you studied at. You're still receiving scholarship offers from Harvard, Oxford, MIT, and other world-renowned schools. And you haven't spent one day unemployed since your early graduation 8 years ago."

"I see you did your research, mister Onishi. However, my question is still valid. Why recommend me when you have a very strict recruiting policy? Almost all members of this institution are recommended by another member and are related one way or another. At first glance, it appears as though you only accept prodigies and unique cases both as students and staff. But a closer look shows that everyone here is a part of a limited number of lineages out of which you don't recruit. The departments are separated by family-names minus a few exceptions. No matter how I think about it, I don't fit in this equation."

"Hahahaha! She did her research too huh, Daisuke? Yes indeed, my dear! People here are related, but it isn't necessarily our policy. We have other reasons for restricting this place to those family names only. And even amongst those, only the best are admitted. Those who show no potential can not join us. Following this same tradition, I recommended you for the position of rector. You see, I have no heirs. Not many agree with Alisha's management methods, plus she's the greatest as a right-hand... woman. And no one can be a better Secretary-General than Daisuke here."

"You have a council that I presume was created from those same worthy individuals. Yet none of them can be considered for this position you're offering me?"

"You presume correctly. And no, none of them can compare to your calibre."

A few moments of silence passed before Alisha asked: "Any other questions, miss Marianne?"

Roselinda met her gaze head-on and what looked like a staring competition begun before the red-hair decided to respond: "Why should I join you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What's in it for me? Since you thoroughly investigated me, you should know that I don't accept any job. So, what would make me agree to this one?" asked Roselinda

"Wow! Arrogant much?" commented Alisha, the smirk she wore betraying her disapproving tone.

"Not arrogant, miss Patil. Self-assertive. If I belittle my worth for the sake of appearing humble, then all I've done up until now would be for nothing." explained the red-hair.

"Of course, Miss Marianne" corrected Daisuke "As you may know, this university is the best worldwide, most of our graduates are successful celebrities and are on high demand by big companies. However, not all industries acknowledge our qualifications as such. Our objective is to strengthen our name's impact. We also aim to counter the notoriety caused by our recruitment system with excellent results in all our departments. In addition, the number of our students has exceeded our expectations and as such, we need to manage the campus differently..."

"That's concerning what you will be working on if you accept our offer." interrupted Aaron "Of course, your pay and advantages will be more interesting than your previous and current jobs. We will also provide you with on-campus housing and another nearby for your bodyguard and his family. I am well aware of his wife's work and his children's education and that would also be taken care of. You will have all the accommodations you wish for and more. And remember my dear, this isn't a fixed-term mission."

Roselinda looked at the bookshelves sitting behind Aaron's desk, a contemplative expression on her face before standing up slowly "I still have a month due in my current project. I'd like to have some time to think about your offer. I will give you my answer in two weeks." she said addressing the old man who started brushing his white beard with his hand smiling "Of course, dear Roselinda! Take all the time you need. We will be awaiting the happy news."

***

"Agh, Dang! Hey, old-man! Why did you make her sit there? I couldn't see her face!!!"

"You just answered yourself, kid."

"More importantly, Chairman. Why didn't you tell her the truth? She should know what she's getting herself into."

"Hmm, she will eventually. And she is a smart girl. She already knows things aren't ordinary here."

"Still, you should've told her. No matter how smart she is, she can't foresee our reality, she's only a human."

"Did she grow on you, Alisha?"

"Shut up! I'm not the one you should worry about anyway!"

"Ah, speaking of which, Daisuke, how are the clans reacting to our decision?"

"They're not happy about it, Master. There are rumours about some meetings to sabotage the new rector's arrival. But nothing has been confirmed."

"Wait a second, why are you spreading the word as if she was a confirmed case? I'm sure I heard the beauty saying she needs time to think."

"My child, you still have much to learn."

***

"I thought you were going to ask about the last encounter, Rose."

"What last encounter?"

"When we met old man Costa, didn't you want to know if it was coincidental or planned?"

"We will know in due time, El."

"So... a penny for your thoughts?"

"I will accept."

"... wait ... you've decided? Already?"

"Yes. Something is way too different about that school. They hid some really important details that I can only know once I'm the rector. There is a story behind the clans and the restricted admissions. And Aaron Costa isn't your average funny old man. Not a single word exchanged between the five of us was unexpected to him. I'll regret it painfully if I let something this thrilling slip away from me."

"Then why didn't you agree on the spot."

"I did. Telling them when my current job ends would be unnecessary otherwise. But I'd give myself the two weeks anyway to avoid being hasty. That's how all decisions are taken."

"Wow... The longer I'm around you, the more thankful I am that I chose my line of work rather than yours."

"Should I be offended?"

"No, no. But... now that you're agreeing, should I tell Haley that we're moving?"

"I suggest we wait until I give an official answer. We'll have more details by then and it would be better than dropping the news without answers."

"This is why she likes you, and why you're the brains and I'm the muscles."

"Nothing's wrong with my muscles, El. Look at these guns!"

"Oh, no! If they were showing, people like me would just quit living. Stick to your genius, girl! Leave some for the rest of us, Gee!"

"You better focus on driving, or I'll take even that away."

"Yes, Ma'am! Gladly, as long as we agree that the subject of your muscles is off-limit."

"Agreed!"


End file.
